lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Owner's Cup 2007 Round 2
Lake Forest, Halas Hall A Lexus LS Hybrid pulls up. Wevv steps out, as Mr. Wang gets out of the passenger’s side. Wevv sees the man out of the corner of his eye, and stretches. Wevv: Come along Kenzo. Let’s get this over with. Wevv heads to the entrance of Halas Hall. Two men stand at the entrance talking with the security personnel. Wevv: Gary! Gary Del Re! Good to see you! How are you! Gary: Hello Wevv, We’re not going to have any repeats like last time are we? You’re not brining that Scandinavian Giant back are you? I can only pull so many strings you know. Wevv: No, no worries there. Norwegian Beast is still in Australia. The TGI Friday’s of Lake County are safe. Gary: Good to hear. Those Owner’s Cup people are set up in the conference room. Good luck Wevv. Put you down for the same number of tickets to the ball this year? Wevv: 'Double it Gary. Take care! ''Wevv enters the building and starts down the hall. He comes to the door of the main conference room. The door opens suddenly, bumping Wevv back, Kenzo steps forward and catches the door as a young boy bursts through, wearing Bears gear. '''Boy: '''Come on Mom! I- Oh, sorry Mister. '''Woman: JAMES! I told you to wait for me! I’m so sorry,– Larry?!? Wevv: Liz?!? Is that you?!? What are you doing here? Liz Phair: Oh my God! Larry! I mean - I should have known - I just didn't think we - Wevv: '''Sorry. I’m totally forgetting my manners. How are you Liz? '''Liz: I’m good, Larry. I keep calling you Larry. It’s Wevv Mang now isn't it? You changed it, after – Wevv: Yes. After I went to Japan. I…. The silence grows awkward. Wevv and Liz: ''(at the same time)'' So? Liz: You’ve changed a lot, not just your name. You’re a professional wrestler? Wevv: '''Yeah, not exactly what I planned to do when I left, huh? As for the name Wevv, well, when I was in Japan, some…ah… well…I had my reasons. '''Liz: Still the same old Larry. It’s OK. Wevv: '''Did I mention that you look great? '''Liz: '''Me? I’m a 40 year old mom! But you! Wow! Put on a bit of weight there, haven't you? '''Wevv: '''Me? Put on weight?!? '''Liz: '''Relax! I mean the muscles! You look fabulous. You really do. '''Wevv: '''Thank you. And it’s good to see you again. I always meant to call, but -. '''Liz: '''It’s OK. Jimmy, I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine. '''Jimmy: I know who you are! You’re Wevv Mang! Wevv kneels down to put his eyes on Jimmy’s level. Wevv: You know how I am? Liz: We sure do. Jimmy loves to watch wrestling. Wevv: '''So Jimmy, who’s your favorite wrestler? '''Jimmy: '''I like Tromboner Man! He’s the best! '''Liz: He thinks Tromboner Man is funny. Jimmy: He is but he can wrestle too! Wevv: ''(stands back up)'' Well, a lot of people like Tromboner Man. Just try not to be too angry with me when I do beat him, OK? Jimmy: Yeah right! Liz: 'Jimmy! Why don't you and Jenny run ahead. I want to say goodbye to Wevv. OK? ''Wevv signals Mr. Wang to follow. The group starts to head for the exit. Liz smiles after her son. '''Liz: '''They grow up so fast. It seems like only yesterday that he was in diapers. Time, it goes by so fast. '''Wevv: He’s adorable. He has your spirit. Liz: 'HA! Yeah, he can be quite a handful. Look, Wevv I – ''Liz pauses and then looks straight into Wevv’s eyes. '''Liz: '''What happened to us Wevv?! ''Wevv looks away. '' '''Wevv: Life. Dreams. Desires. We’re two very strong willed people who had the whole world in front of us, but we each wanted different things in different ways. Liz: '''We had some great times, but we’ve both changed so much. But, fuck, it’s never too late to change the mistakes of the past. Listen, you live in town, don't you? '''Wevv: I do, but I’m leaving to head back to Australia tomorrow, but I should be back in a couple of weeks. I have a show, and then a Pay Per View, and some other…business. Liz: 'It was really good seeing you again Larry. I mean that. Give me a call sometime? Maybe we can catch a Bears Game together? Go Bears! ''Wevv smiles. 'Wevv: '''I will. Go Bears! ''Liz stretches out her arms and hugs Wevv. A friendly hug, but it soon takes on a different tone. Not overly romantic. Just, comfortable. Familiar. '''Wevv: You take care Liz. Liz: You too. Good luck against Random! She gives him another quick hug and walks away. Wevv stands there, smiling. But his smiles fades, and a look of sadness crosses his face. It’s quickly replaced by an expression of anger, but that too fades. Mr. Wang comes back down the hall, but Wevv doesn't seem to see him, he’s just staring off into space. Mr. Wang clears his throat. Wevv: Hm? Oh, Liz. A lifetime ago. Before… But perhaps…. Voice: 'EXCUSE ME. ARE YOU WEVV MANG? ''Wevv jumps at the sudden tap on his shoulder. A hooded figure carrying a large scythe is standing next to him. Wevv swallows, and then forces out his voice. '''Wevv: yes..AHEM! Yes! I am Wevv Mang. Grim Reaper: GOOD. I’M HERE TO DO AN INTERVIEW FOR …THE LPW OWNER’S CUP. Wevv: '''Go right on in. '''Grim Reaper: THANK YOU. SEE YOU SOON. (Wevv blanches) THAT WAS A JOKE. The Death walks up to the two attendants. They tremble and hurriedly open the doors. Wevv is expressionless as Death enters the room. Once the door closes, he snarls and stalks off down the corridor. Mr. Wang watches his friend for a second, standing still. He then quickly and obediently follows after Wevv. His thoughts, his own. 3000 words down to 993. Final Word Count: 1002. *August 16, 2007. Hardest editing I have ever done.